1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of wireless communication and data networks. More particularly, in one exemplary aspect, the present invention is directed to the efficient allocation of time-frequency resources of a wireless communications system using multiple antennas, including the asymmetric distribution of data streams among the antennas.
2. Description of Related Technology
Basic Multiple Access Methods
FIGS. 1A-1D illustrate basic multiple access methods well understood in the wireless transmission arts. In these FIGS., time increases in the direction of a time axis t and frequency increases in the direction of a frequency axis F.
FIG. 1A comprises a first time-frequency diagram illustrating a TDMA (time division multiple access) system. In TDMA, each mobile radio terminal may use the whole frequency band provided for the usage by the mobile radio terminals but for each mobile radio device only a predefined transmission time interval (TTI) is allocated in which the mobile radio device may send and receive useful data. During a transmission time interval 102 only one mobile radio device is active in a radio cell. In TDMA the number of users that the network can support is equal to the number of TTIs that are available.
FIG. 1B comprises a second time-frequency diagram illustrating a FDMA (frequency division multiple access) system. In FDMA, each mobile radio device may use the whole time period but only a predefined narrow frequency band 104 of the whole frequency band available for sending and receiving useful data. In the narrow frequency band only one mobile radio device is active in the radio cell at any given time. In FDMA, the number of users that the network can support is equal to the number of frequency bands which are available throughout a given frequency spectrum.
FIG. 1C comprises a third time-frequency diagram illustrating a CDMA (code division multiple access) system. In CDMA, each mobile radio terminal may send and receive useful data during the whole time period and using the whole frequency band. In order to avoid interference between the data sent by different senders, each mobile radio device is allocated a binary code pattern 108. The code patterns which are allocated to the different mobile radio terminals are ideally orthogonal and data sent by a mobile radio terminal or to be received by the mobile radio terminal is coded (“spread”) by the code pattern allocated to the mobile radio terminal. In CDMA, the number of users that the network can support is directly related to the number of orthogonal spreading codes which are available. In certain modes of CDMA operation, variable data rates may be supported by assigning various length spreading codes (a high data rate stream requires a shorter length spreading code, which also limits the number of orthogonal codes available to other users). CDMA has the property that the higher the number of users on the network, the more likely the users will interfere with one another. Accordingly, code distribution and power control are critical.
FIG. 1D illustrates OFDMA (orthogonal frequency division multiple access), which is a special case of FDMA and is a multiple carrier method in which the whole frequency band having a bandwidth B is subdivided into M orthogonal sub carriers 110. Thus, there are M (narrow) frequency bands with a bandwidth of F=B/M. In OFDMA, a data stream to be sent is divided on a multiplicity of sub carriers and is transmitted in parallel. The data rate of each sub carrier is accordingly lower than the overall data rate. For each mobile radio terminal, a defined number of subcarriers are allocated for data transmission. For OFDMA the number of maximum users that the network can support is the multiple of the orthogonal sub-carriers multiplied by the number of available transmission time intervals. A chief advantage of OFDMA's flexible time-frequency resource allocation, over e.g., CDMA's flexible code allocation, is a higher spectral efficiency.
UMTS
Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) is an exemplary implementation of a “third-generation” or “3G” cellular telephone technology. The UMTS standard is specified by a collaborative body referred to as the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). The 3GPP has adopted UMTS as a 3G cellular radio system targeted for inter alia European markets, in response to requirements set forth by the International Telecommunications Union (ITU). The ITU standardizes and regulates international radio and telecommunications. Enhancements to UMTS will support future evolution to fourth generation (4G) technology.
In the current UMTS mobile radio communication standard, also called Release 7, a maximum net peak transmission rate of 28.8 Mbps is supported in the downlink transmission direction, while a rate of 11.52 Mbps is supported in the uplink transmission direction. The uplink transmission direction in the present context denotes signal transmission from the mobile radio communication terminal to the respective UMTS base station. The downlink transmission direction denotes signal transmission from the respective associated UMTS base station to the mobile radio communication terminal. Radio transmission technologies currently specified for these channels are Frequency Division Duplex (FDD) and Time Division Duplex (TDD). The multiple access method used in such systems is based on Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) technology, a Elan of direct sequence spread spectrum (DSSS).
A current topic of interest is the further development of UMTS towards a mobile radio communication system optimized for packet data transmission through improved system capacity and spectral efficiency. In the context of 3GPP, the activities in this regard are summarized under the general term “LTE” (for Long Term Evolution). The aim is, among others, to increase the maximum net transmission rate significantly in future, namely to speeds on the order of 100 Mbps in the downlink transmission direction and 50 Mbps in the uplink transmission direction. To improve transmission over the air interface to meet these increased transmission rates, new techniques have been specified.
MIMO (Multiple Input-Multiple Output) is one of the important techniques in LTE. MIMO is an antenna technology in which multiple antennas (up to 4 antennas as an exemplary configuration) are used at both the NodeB (base station in LTE) and UE (mobile radio communication terminal) sides. See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,599 to Paulraj, et al. issued Sep. 6, 1994 entitled “Increasing capacity in wireless broadcast systems using distributed transmission/directional reception (DTDR)” which describes one such MIMO technology.
With MIMO, multiple independent data streams can be transmitted in parallel using the same time-frequency resource. To distinguish the data streams sharing this same time-frequency resource, spatial division multiplexing is applied. However, there is one significant issue with MIMO when the amount of data to be transmitted on the independent data streams differs significantly. In this case, the shared time-frequency resource will be inefficiently used by the data stream with the smaller amount of data utilization.
An exemplary MIMO implementation is illustrated at FIG. 2. Specifically, FIG. 2 illustrates a high-level MIMO transmission structure according to LTE that includes two independent data streams (Data Stream 1 202, Data Stream 2 204), and two antennas (Ant 1 206, Ant 2 208) at the transmitter side 210 and receiver side 212, respectively. At the transmitter side, the data symbols of each data stream are passed to the OFDM (Orthogonal frequency division multiplex) modulator, where they are modulated onto the orthogonal subcarriers. The block of output samples from the OFDM modulator make up a single OFDM symbol. This time-domain signal is then transmitted over the transmit antenna across the Mobile Radio Channel (MRC 1, MRC 2). At the receiver an OFDM demodulator is used to process the received signal and bring it into the frequency-domain (i.e., via Fast Fourier Transform or FFT operation, discussed below). Ideally, the output of the OFDM demodulator will be the original symbols that were passed to the OFDM modulator at the transmitter.
In practice, the transmitter and receiver of LTE devices can be realized using Inverse Fast Fourier Transform (IFFT)/Fast Fourier Transform (FFT) digital signal processing. In one embodiment, the OFDM modulator is implemented by IFFT operation and the OFDM demodulator is implemented by FFT operation. An exemplary implementation for a non-MIMO case is depicted in FIG. 3. The data stream 302, consisting of N data symbols m(i), is passed to the IFFT 306 after serial/parallel conversion (S/P) 304. There, the data symbols are modulated onto the orthogonal subcarriers. The block of output samples from the IFFT make up a single OFDM symbol s(i) after a parallel/serial conversion (P/S) 308. This time-domain signal is then transmitted over the transmit antenna across the mobile radio channel (air interface). At the receiver, the samples of the received OFDM symbol r(i) are passed to the FFT 312 after serial/parallel conversion 310. Ideally, the output of the FFT n(i) 314, will be the original symbols that were passed to the IFFT 306 at the transmitter.
While FIG. 3 illustrates a transmitter and a receiver diagram of a single antenna in an LTE system, for the multiple antenna case, the FFT and IFFT would simply be replicated. As the FFT/IFFT overhead scales in discrete increments with each additional antenna, FFT and IFFT hardware implementations quickly become expensive in terms of power consumption. Other hardware costs such as gate count and die size are generally fixed at fabrication. In software implementations, the FFT and IFFT operations are largely repetitive, cycle-intensive, and in many communication applications, time constrained. Consequently, MIMO operation offers great benefits in data transmission; yet requires expensive tradeoffs whether implemented in hardware and/or software.
Furthermore, while MIMO theory typically assumes a symmetric data rate across multiple antenna paths, this is not an absolute or “guaranteed” condition in actual implementation. Therefore, where a system experiences asymmetric antenna usage, the benefits of MIMO operation may be outweighed by the additional cost(s) of supporting the additional antenna(s).
Many different MIMO solutions are evidenced in the prior art. For example, WIPO Publication No. 2005/060123 to Larsson et al. published Jun. 30, 2005 and entitled “METHOD AND APPARATUS IN A MIMO BASED COMMUNICATION SYSTEM” discloses communication in a MIMO network that is optimized by selecting a first set of users comprising at least one user, selecting a second set of users not comprised in the first set, adapting communication parameters for the first set of users according to a first principle suitable, e.g. SVD, adapting communication parameters for the second set of users according to a second principle, e.g. opportunistic MIMO, and transmitting to the first set of user terminals according to the first communication parameters and to the second set of user terminals according to the second communication parameters. In this way, communication with one or a few users can be optimized while network resources can be used in an efficient way also for other users.
For LTE, new multiple access methods have been specified. For the downlink transmission direction, OFDMA (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access) in combination with TDMA (Time Division Multiple Access) has been specified. Uplink data transmission is based on SC-FDMA (Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access) in combination with TDMA. As previously discussed, the complexity in terms of signal processing at the transmitter and receiver side is significantly impacted, especially where the amount of data to be transmitted on the independent data streams significantly differs.
In a process generally referred to as precoding, knowledge of a transmission channel (as well as channel state) can allow the transmitter to use multiple antennas constructively. An exemplary usage would be multiple identical transmissions that constructively interfere at the destination. For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 20050254461 to Shin, et al. published Nov. 17, 2005 and entitled “Apparatus and method for data transmission/reception using channel state information in wireless communication system” discloses a method for transmitting and receiving data according to a channel state in a wireless communication system, the method includes measuring a characteristic of transmission channels used for data transmission and transmitting channel state information of the measured channel characteristic; and selecting sub-channels for data transmission according to the channel state information, and transmitting data through the selected sub-channels.
Another process generally referred to as diversity utilizes the spatial orthogonality of multiple identical transmissions to enable more robust data transmission across noisy channels. In another usage having sufficiently different spatial signatures, completely separate data streams can be transmitted. This process is generally referred to as spatial division multiplexing and allows multiple parallel channels to be transmitted essentially without employing additional time-frequency resources.
Other solutions have also been contemplated in the prior art for implementing LTE systems in a 3GPP network. For example, United States Patent Publication No. 20070258427 to Shaheen; et al. published Nov. 8, 2007 and entitled “WIRELESS COMMUNICATION METHOD AND SYSTEM FOR ACTIVATING MULTIPLE SERVICE BEARERS VIA EFFICIENT PACKET DATA PROTOCOL CONTEXT ACTIVATION PROCEDURES” discloses a method and apparatus for executing attachment procedures in a long term evolution (LTE) system to accommodate a single tunnel approach. Third Generation Partnership Program (3GPP) packet data protocol (PDP) context activation procedures are used for the allocation of an Internet protocol (IP) address and the establishment of tunneling between an evolved Node-B (eNodeB) and an anchor node, while allowing multiple radio access bearers (RABs) to be mapped to one PDP context for different quality of service (QoS) requirements. Thus, one PDP context is sufficient for a wireless transmit/receive unit (WTRU) within a single packet data network (PDN). Multiple PDP contexts can be established for special requirements, (e.g., bundled services), or when the WTRU connects to multiple PDNs.
United States Patent Publication No. 20080013553 to Shaheen published Jan. 17, 2008 and entitled “ACTIVATION OF MULTIPLE BEARER SERVICES IN A LONG TERM EVOLUTION SYSTEM” discloses a method of activating multiple bearer services in a long term evolution (LTE) wireless communication system including multiple bearers. At least one of the multiple bearers is activated during initial attach procedures which combine an attach procedure with activate packet data protocol (PDP) context activation procedures. In one embodiment, LTE attach procedures are implemented for multi-bearer services activation that establishes an LTE direct general packet radio service (GPRS) tunneling protocol (GTP) tunnel or normal GTP two-tunnels operation. In another embodiment, the initial attach procedures are used to activate a default PDP context to be followed by modified PDP context activation procedures for multi-bearer services activation. These procedures can be used to establish a modified LTE direct GTP tunnel or a normal GTP two-tunnels operation.
United States Patent Publication No. 20080045272 to Wang; et al. published Feb. 21, 2008 and entitled “DYNAMIC RESOURCE ALLOCATION, SCHEDULING AND SIGNALING FOR VARIABLE DATA RATE SERVICE IN LTE” discloses a method and apparatus are provided for dynamic resource allocation, scheduling and signaling for variable data real time services (RTS) in long term evolution (LTE) systems. Preferably, changes in data rate for uplink RTS traffic are reported to an evolved Node B (eNB) by a UE using layer 1, 2 or 3 signaling. The eNB dynamically allocates physical resources in response to a change in data rate by adding or removing radio blocks currently assigned to the data flow, and the eNB signals the new resource assignment to the UE. In an alternate embodiment, tables stored at the eNB and the UE describe mappings of RTS data rates to physical resources under certain channel conditions, such that the UE uses the table to locally assign physical resources according to changes in UL data rates. Additionally, a method and apparatus for high level configuration of RTS data flows is also presented. However, the disclosure is related to the adaption of resources for UL transmissions only; i.e., the number of resources to be used by transmitter (UE) is controlled by receiver (NodeB), and is directed to non-MIMO systems.
Despite the foregoing, improved methods and apparatus for reception and transmission of data through multi-antenna systems, such as an LTE system, are needed. Prior art MIMO systems are deficient in that they are not able to specify and/or change resource allocation to the transceiver(s) (e.g. a subset of time-frequency resources) for an asymmetrically loaded antenna. Allowing the ability to specify and/or change resource allocation to the transceiver(s) would be advantageous in that the transceiver(s) can greatly simplify its modulation and demodulation operations (e.g. FFT, IFFT) for the lighter loaded antenna, resulting in more efficient operation. Ideally, such improved apparatus and methods would also optionally permit the ability to multiplex another signal onto the newly unallocated time-frequency resources. Consequently, these improved apparatus and methods would greatly improve both operation cost (e.g. power consumption), as well as spectral efficiency for asymmetrically loaded MIMO systems.